As more and more important transactions and events are conducted electronically, the need to authenticate these transactions and events also grows in importance. While software authentication (such as entering a password) allows for identification, security concerns with software authentication have encouraged the growth of hardware authentication. The use of a capacitively interacting hardware tool offers an inexpensive and convenient form of hardware authentication for electronic devices with capacitive touch interfaces. However, on many electronic devices, the code required to perform hardware authentication is exposed, leaving the device vulnerable to potential security breaches. Thus, there is a need in the consumer electronics field to create an increased security method for hardware-tool-based authentication. This invention provides such new and useful method.